Human Parainfluenza type 3 (PIV-3) and Respiratory Syncytial subgroups A and B (RSV-A, B) viruses, which are members of the Paramyxoviridae, have been identified as major pathogens responsible for severe respiratory disease in infants and young children. It has been shown that both formaldehyde-inactivated and live-attenuated vaccines failed to provide adequate protection against these diseases in clinical trials. Currently, safe and effective vaccines for prevention against these viral infections are not available. Thus, the development of efficacious PIV-3 and RSV vaccines is urgently required.
The major immunogenic proteins of RSV and PIV-3 have been identified, thereby providing the scientific rationale for a sub-unit approach to vaccine development. It has been shown that an in vivo protective response is contingent on the induction of neutralizing antibodies against the major viral surface glycoproteins. For PIV-3, these protective immunogens are the HN protein, which has a M.W. of 72 kDa, and possesses both hemagglutinin and neuraminidase activities and the F (fusion) protein, which has a M.W. of 65 kDa, and is responsible for both fusion of the virus to the host cell membrane and cell-to-cell spread of the virus. Immunogenicity studies in hamsters have shown that antibodies to both HN and F proteins were essential for protection against challenge with PIV-3. In addition, the presence of antibodies to both envelope glycoproteins was reported to correlate with protection in children naturally infected with PIV-3. For RSV, the two immunogenic surface glycoproteins are the 80-90 kDa glycoprotein (G) and the 70 kDa fusion (F) protein. The G and F proteins are thought to be functionally analogous to the PIV-3 HN and F proteins, respectively. In humans, antibodies to both PIV-3 viral surface glycoproteins are necessary for protection against PIV-3 infection, whereas anti-fusion protein antibodies are sufficient to elicit a cross-protective response against RSV infection.